


Panties

by anonymous_sibyl



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-12
Updated: 2006-06-12
Packaged: 2017-10-04 03:53:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymous_sibyl/pseuds/anonymous_sibyl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Yeah, well, you're the authority without panties."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Panties

**Author's Note:**

> This work is licensed under a [Creative Commons Attribution-Noncommercial-No Derivative Works 3.0 United States License](http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc-nd/3.0/us/). None of the media or characters written about in my fanfiction belong to me and I make no profit from these works. 

She had a strong will, mind like a steel trap, and a body to die for. She also had one earring, no panties, and a man smirking in the doorway of her office.

"Danny!"

"What?"

"Have you seen..."

"No, on the earring, yes on the panties."

She stretched out her hand. "Well..."

"Well what? It's the White House, CJ. Did you think I'd bring the panties you left on my couch here? What if I got searched?"

"Searched?"

"You know, searched. By authorities."

"I am the authorities!"

"Yeah, well, you're the authority without panties."

"Danny!"

"Shut up and kiss me."


End file.
